herofandomcom-20200223-history
SWAT Kats
The SWAT Kats are two feline vigilante crime fighters. Biography Jake Clawson (alias: Razor) (voiced by Barry Gordon) - The smaller but an older member of the SWAT Kats, who is an ace leader and a mechanical genius. He designed the various gadgets and advanced weaponry used in the Turbokat, and he serves as the radar interceptor and weapons control officer, or RIO, in the Turbokat. He is a martial arts master. He is the more measured, and restrained, of the two kats. In the episode "Razor's Edge", he loses his self-confidence in his fighting because he had "hurt" two pedestrians, but recovers from this upon discovering it was a set-up by Dark Kat. He loves the late night show with David Litterbin (a parody of David Letterman). His catchphrases are "SWAT Kats, To the jet!" and "Bingo!" Chance Furlong (alias: T-Bone) (voiced by Charlie Adler) - The larger but a bit of a young member of the SWAT Kats, the second-in-command, and pilot of the Turbokat jet. T-Bone is one of the best pilots in the SWAT Kat universe, as seen in "Cry Turmoil". He loves aerial warfare history, as seen in "The Ghost Pilot", and Scaredy Kat cartoons. It is revealed in the episode "The Ci-Kat-A" that he has a strong dislike of bugs that he eventually overcomes. In the episode "Mutation City", it is revealed that he is unable to swim, though later in the episode, he learns, and rescues an unconscious Razor from drowning. He is very protective of his partner and the Turbokat and gets extremely upset if anything happens to either. Chance is also the more daring of the two in his willingness to take chances (especially when in the TurboKat). Chance commonly flies the Turbokat out of tough situations, refusing to eject, and coaxing his "baby" — the TurboKat — to perform. He soon starts to like Lt. Felina Feral, the niece of Commander Feral. How They Became Vigilantes Revealed in the episode, The Wrath of Dark Kat, Jake Clawson and Chance Furlong were members of MegaKat City's militarized police force called the Enforcers that are led by Ulysses Feral, a rude, inflexible, and incompetent person. While in pursuit of Dark Kat, Jake and Chance disobeyed Feral's orders to leave Dark Kat alone since he wanted to take credit for defeating him in front of the media. When Chance objected since Jake already had Dark Kat locked for target, Feral knocked Jake and Chance's plane into Enforcer Headquarters allowing Dark Kat to get away. Feral, angry and not wanting to face suffering from the media, forced Jake and Chance to work in the salvage yard to pay for the damages that he caused and discharged from the Enforcers. Jake and Chance built themselves a three-engine jet fighter called the Turbokat, which resembled several different jet fighters, most notably the Grumman F-14 and the Saab Draken, along with a handful of other vehicles such as the Cyclotron (a motorcycle built into the jet's seating, deployed from the bomb bay of the Turbokat like a missile), the TurboMole (a subterranean vehicle used to drill underground), the HoverKat (a militarized hovercraft), and the Thunder Truck (a militarized Jeep modified from their tow truck). All these vehicles are stored, along with a training area and other equipment, in a place that was used in Mega War II. Jake became “Razor” and Chance became “T-Bone”, and they patrol the city as the SWAT Kats. They battle Dark Kat, The Pastmaster, Dr. Viper, and The Metallikats. The SWAT Kats are allied with Deputy Mayor Callie Briggs and Enforcer lieutenant Felina Feral. Category:Male Category:Military Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Fighter Category:Martial Artists Category:Teams Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Animals Category:Tragic Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Chaotic Good Category:Partners in Training Category:Keeper of Secret Identity Category:Vigilante Category:Protectors Category:Adventurers Category:Big Good Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Selfless Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Elementals Category:Superheroes Category:Honorable Category:Loyal Category:Hanna-Barbera Heroes Category:Famous Category:Successful Category:Falsely Accused Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Stalkers